A la guerre comme à l'amour
by Liberty's stone
Summary: Le front, cet impitoyable bourbier qui force les uns à combattre contre ceux qui ont été ou seront frères d'armes lors d'autres batailles... C'est là bas que commence cette histoire, lorsqu'une lame croise le fer d'une hache au même moment ou un regard en croise un autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey :) Histoire inspirée suite à un manque intense de jeu et à mes nombreux combats au front qui me font toujours vibrer (de rage, bien souvent, j'attends toujours la map pvp, mon dieu exaucez moi ;.;) Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que ça et honnêtement je pense que cette histoire mérite une suite, mais je peux toujours l'imaginer (et pas vous) c'est pourquoi j'attends de voir les réactions pour savoir si je continue. Elle met en place mon personnage, Ezhera Kyn (paladin de son état, pour vous servir) (serveur Diabolos), jeune et belle et forte miquo'te, parfaitement, dans une histoire d'amour littéralement passionnelle avec un ... ben pour l'instant, plutôt un inconnu, en fait :) Pour l'instant rating K, elle peut tout à fait devenir rating M dans la suite (oui, je suis une incorrigible des scènes d'amour :D). Excusez mon baratins, mes fautes et mes phrases trop longues (et mes parenthèses à tout bout de champ, je jure que y'en a pas dans l'histoire et que c'est juste mon intro, on est trop a parler dans ma tête, j'ai BESOIN des parenthèses u.U) et enjoy ! :)**

Je n'aimais pas vraiment prendre part à ces combats. Je les jugeais futiles, alors qu'Eorzéa était constamment entourée de la menace des primordiaux et de l'empire.

Mais les Immortels avaient besoin de mon épée et je ne pouvais échapper aux devoirs que me demandait ma compagnie, quand bien même ceux-ci me menaient sur Le Front et me faisaient combattre ceux qui étaient mes frères d'armes sur d'autres champs de bataille.

J'attrapais sous mon bras mon casque de Lion Combattant et me concentrait pour me téléporter vers l'éthérite de la base des Immortels.

Les troupes étaient rassemblées pour recevoir les instructions et je me glissais dans les rangs discrètement.

J'aperçus au loin Frall, la téméraire Lalafell qui m'avait soutenue de nombreuses fois auparavant. J'esquissais un geste de la main en sa direction et elle me répondit par un sourire éclatant.

Les instructions étaient basiques, et je savais déjà ce que je devais faire. Chef de groupe, je rejoignais celui qui m'était attribué quand le sous lieutenant qui parlait rejoignit le sien, lorsqu'il eu finit.

Frall était sous mes ordres, deux archers, un chevalier dragon avec qui j'avais déjà combattue, un mage noir ainsi qu'un érudit.

« - Nous sommes sous nombrés aujourd'hui Ez, l'autre paladin qui devait se joindre à nous ne s'est pas remis de sa rencontre avec Zanigoh. Cet abrutit pensait le vaincre seul », m'informa Frall.

Ma queue fouetta l'air d'énervement.

« - Tant pis, on fera sans. Si on se trouve séparé pendant le combat, procédure habituelle, on se contact par linkperle, et celui perdu se rabat dans la base occupée la plus proche de lui. Pas de mort pour rien, mettre hors de combat suffit, on favorise les prisonniers. Questions ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête négativement.

« - Alors c'est partit. On sort dans 2 minutes, et on prend direction nord, récupérer le camp attaqué hier. Les archers devant, on avance prudemment. »

Soufflant un grand coup, j'enfonçais mon casque sur mon crane. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« - Sous lieutenante Kyn, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Merci d'avoir répondu à notre appel, vous étiez la seule personne capable de combler le vide d'un soldat manquant. C'était le sous lieutenant instructeur de l'opération. »

« - J'ai prêté serment aux Immortels, répondis-je simplement. Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

« - Nous vous en sommes tout de même reconnaissant. Si votre unité rencontre des difficultés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

Il inclina la tête et repartit diriger son groupe.

« - Allez, ça commence. »

OOoOO oOOOo ooOoo OoooO OOoOO oOOOo ooOoo OoooO OOoOO oOOOo ooOoo OoooO

Deux heures plus tard, mon unité arrivait en vue du camp à reprendre. L'Ordre des deux vipères n'avait laissé qu'une dizaine de soldat peu expérimentés en comparaison de notre groupe, et l'intervention fut nette, précise, et rapide. Le sang gicla, mais il n'y eu aucun mort. Nous finissions de leur prendre leurs linkperles pour les empêcher de contacter des renforts lorsque le chevalier dragon sonna l'alerte.

« - Sous lieutenant, quelqu'un approche. »

En effet, à moins de 500 mètres de nous, un nuage de poussière annonçait la venue d'au moins un chocobo.

Je me tournais vers l'un des soldat prisonnier encore conscient.

Le saisissant par le col assez brusquement, je sifflais.

« - Qui est ce ? Qui attendez vous ? »

« - C'est… c'est la patrouille. Ils… ils viennent vérifier que tout va bien », bafouilla-t-il.

« - Combien sont-ils ? »

« - D… deux, normalement. »

« - Frall, toi, et toi, dis-je en désignant les deux archers. Poursuivez les, mettez les hors d'état de nuire. Ils ne devraient pas vous poser de problème, ils ne s'attendent pas à se battre. »

Ils acquiescèrent et enfourchèrent leurs montures avant de partir à vive allure. Du camp, j'observais la scène. En voyant arriver les montures aux couleurs des Immortels, les deux soldats patrouilleurs firent volte face. Si les archers s'y prenaient correctement, ils arrêteraient les montures et tout se passeraient pour le mieux.

Ils disparurent de mon champ de vision et je détournais mon attention sur l'investissement du camp.

Me tournant vers l'érudit, je lui demandais :

« - Lam'ate, tout se passe bien pour les blessés ? Et les soldats Immortels qui étaient prisonniers ? »

« - Un peu sous le choc et quelques égratignures mais dans l'ensemble ils vont bien, et ils peuvent marcher et se battre. »

« - Très bien. Sous Major Valessan, contactez l'unité principale et l'unité de commande pour leur annoncer la reprise du camp. Dites leur aussi que l'Ordre a seulement fait prisonniers les soldats affectés au camp et qu'ils vont bien, dis-je en me tournant vers le dragon. »

« - Bien. »

Je m'approchais des montures et vérifiait leur état général lorsqu'un cri dans la linkshell retentit :

« - Des renforts, ils ont des renforts ! On a besoin d'aide ! Ils sont 4 de plus ! »

Les autres l'avaient tout comme moi entendu.

« -Frall est la bas, Lam'ate tu restes ici. Keira, dis-je en m'adressant au mage noir, toi aussi. Prévenez les autres unités proches qu'on a besoin d'aide. Valessan, avec moi. »

J'enfourchais ma monture et partit à vive allure, suivit de près par Val.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sautais à terre et me ruait dans la mêlée, encaissant les attaques pour les autres et rendant coup pour coup.

« - Ezhera ! Le Maelström ! »

Frall venait de m'avertir et je tournais la tête. Une unité du Maelstrom arrivait au grand galop. Sois nous allions en tirer profit, sois nous allions nous en prendre plein les dents. J'esquivais une flèche, parais une lance avec mon bouclier et cognais le casque de mon adversaire du pommeau de mon épée. Il s'écroula sous le choc et je balançais mon bouclier sur un archer ce qui le désorienta le temps que je me jette sur lui.

« -On est pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, il va falloir improviser. Soit ils se battent avec nous, soit contre nous. »

Les soldats rouges sautèrent à terre, et cela devint un bordel monstre. Des lames, des lances et des boucliers s'entrechoquaient de partout. Le mage noir du Maelstrom envoyait des sorts à tout va, provoquant poussière et aveuglement. Frall peinait à nous maintenir tous en forme, et je peinais à la protéger. Le Maelstrom s'était jeté dans la mêlée et attaquait Ordre et Immortels dans le même temps. Je ne distinguais plus qui était qui, j'ignorais où se trouvait mes équipiers. Néanmoins, l'Ordre non plus ne faisait pas le fier, et des six soldats, au moins la moitié était tombée.

« -Val ! Hurlais-je. Il faut atteindre le mage noir, impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ! Archer ! Où en êtes-vous ? »

Je n'eu aucune réponse.

« -Et merde. »

« -Ezhera ! Des renforts pour l'Ordre arrivent », m'avertit Val.

« -On attend qu'ils débarquent et on se replis tous les trois, avec un peu de chance des renforts arriveront au camp dans peu de temps.

J'attendais le moment propice, et lorsque les renforts de l'Ordre mirent pied à terre, j'hurlais le repli. Sifflant mon chocobo, je fuyais le combat. Au bout d'environ trois cents mètres, je m'autorisais à ralentir et à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Val chevauchait non loin de moi, mais mon sang se glaça lorsque je réalisais que Frall ne suivait pas.

« - Val ! Retourne au camp ! Et pas de discussion, ajoutais-je en l'entendant répliquer. »

Tirant sur les rennes, je fis volte face et repartit dans l'autre sens.

« - Frall ! Frall, tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle avait du perdre sa linkperle. C'était un peu stupide de ma part, je dois l'avouer. Il y avait très peu de chance que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, et je risquais aussi d'y passer. Et autant l'Ordre, tout comme les Immortels, jouaient plutôt franc jeux et ne tuaient pas sans raison, autant le Maelstrom était réputé plus barbare. Sachant ça, je ne pouvais non plus me résoudre à laisser Frall en arrière. J'avais déjà perdu deux archers, hors de questions que j'abandonne un mage blanc. Surtout pas elle.

Un cri attira mon attention.

Derrière un massif rocheux, j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Frall que déjà je sautais de ma monture et ma lame interceptait la hache de celui qui était sur le point d'abattre mon amie. Nos regards se croisèrent.

Son regard me troubla et le choc de nos lames me désorienta. Je repris mes esprits et paraît son deuxième coup. Il était rapide, très rapide et j'avais du mal à prendre le dessus. En fait je n'y arrivais pas. Il était fort aussi et les chocs de notre combat faisaient trembler mes bras. Il avait une technique de combat que je n'avais jamais vu. A la fois souple, agile et brutale, je m'épuisais à tenter de le toucher. Je maintenais pour autant de la distance avec ses coups, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me permettait de lui tenir tête.

Heureusement Frall, derrière moi, me soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Autrement, je ne pouvais me faire d'illusions, il m'aurait achevé en quelques minutes.

Soudain les cors de guerre retentirent. Je reconnus celui des Immortels et de l'Ordre. Le vacarme de la bataille qui faisait rage non loin de nous devint assourdissant. Un bref instant, je détournais mon attention du combat et l'homme à la hache qui pourtant paraissait sans pitié ne saisit pas cette opportunité pour m'abattre. Il abattit le revers de sa hache sur mon casque, et mes genoux cédèrent finalement. Et alors que je tombais lourdement sur le sol, le cri de Frall envahit mes oreilles.

 **Verdict ? Continuation ou non continuation ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà, un élan d'inspiration a coulé dans mes veines ce week end, c'était super d'écrire la suite, de grandes chances pour que je finisse cette histoire donc :) D'autres chapitres sont écrits, j'attends juste d'avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire pour les publier. Enjoy :)**

Ces yeux... Ces magnifiques yeux au regard si intense me fixaient dans la pénombre. Des yeux couleur d'azur, plein de promesses sensuelles, dont le regard me transperçait de part en part. Ces yeux qui s'accrochent à moi, qui me paralysent, et je me sens si impuissante, si vulnérable, presque fragile...

D'un sursaut, je me réveille, en sueur, comme habituellement. Bien sur j'ai rêvé. J'ai encore rêvé de ce regard si troublant croisé il y a près d'un mois sur la plaine de Carteneau. Et du propriétaire de ces yeux.

De sa technique d'arme si étrange, si nouvelle... Si assassine, efficace. Aux coups violents, brutaux et aux esquives si fluides, si agiles. Et du fait que j'avais été impuissante et à sa merci totale... Et qu'il ne m'avait pas achevé, comme tout indiquait qu'il en avait l'intention... Humiliée, terriblement.

Et c'est bien pour ça que j'étais ici, à Uldah, dans une chambre du Sablier. J'avais passé les trois derniers jours à m'entraîner d'arrache pied avec les meilleurs gladiateurs du colisée, trois lames contre la mienne.

Et je n'avais pas le sentiment d'avoir progressé d'un pouce. J'avais appris l'épée de la manière la plus académique qui soit et j'avais fini par forger mes techniques, mes astuces, mes bottes, sur le terrain, au fil du temps.

Ou il avait procédé pareil et avait bien plus d'expérience que moi, ou il avait appris l'art du combat différemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais me permettre de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui et d'être de nouveau si vulnérable. Non. C'était mon dernier jour à Ulda'h, demain je rejoindrai Limsa et irai m'informer et combattre à la guilde des Maraudeurs.

Cela faisait presque un mois que je m'étais réveillée, nauséeuse, une barre de fer me transperçant les tempes à la suite de notre combat. Les Immortels étaient arrivés à temps, avais-je apprit à mon réveil et Frall et moi avions été récupérées de justesse.

Le guerrier à la technique sanguinaire avait semblé hésiter quelques instants et avait finalement tourné les talons. Sans un mot de plus, sans un massacre.

Car Frall aurait pu nous cuirasser autant que faire se peut, je ne doutais pas une minute qu'il aurait pu nous tuer si l'envie lui en avait prit.

Depuis, je n'avais cessé de tenter d'améliorer ma technique de combat. Sans succès.

Cessant de ressasser, je me levais du lit moelleux de l'auberge et m'habillais à la hâte, chemise de lin et pantalon de cuir. Aujourd'hui pas de combats. J'enfilais mes bottes, relevait mes dreads qui descendaient jusqu'à ma taille en queue de cheval, prit ma bourse et sortit de la chambre. Saluant Momodi, je lui commandait un café et m'installait à une table, étalant mes longues jambes devant moi. Il était encore tôt et l'auberge était presque déserte.

Je passais la journée à flâner dans la ville. J'allais saluer les prêtres du temple et passais quelque temps en compagnie des Immortels, au quartier général. J'avais tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux guerrier, questionnant les soldats et officiers qui auraient pu avoir à faire a lui auparavant. Sans succès. Il était connu, c'était certain. Mais nul ne savait rien sur ses origines. Le Maëlstrom aurait sans doute été capable de me renseigner, mais je doutais qu'ils dévoilent leurs informations à un membre des Immortels.

Je finis par les marchés, et alors que le soleil se couchait sur Uld'ah la magnifique, je me décidais à rentrer à l'auberge. Lorsqu'au détour d'un croisement, j'entendais un cri de détresse.

M'engageant dans l'allée de perle sans perdre un instant, j'avisais plus loin un petit garçon déguenillé, entouré par 5 jeunes hommes, visiblement dans le besoin.

L'enfant m'aperçut, et, esquissant un geste vers moi, il cria de plus belle.

« -Aidez moi, je vous en prie ! »

Les hommes se retournèrent, et un rictus mauvais fleuri sur leurs visages.

« -Hé ! Laissez le tranquille », les interpellais-je.

Il rigolèrent. Par habitude, je portais la main à la garde, mais ne trouvais à ma ceinture qu'un fin poignard. Je n'avais pas prit d' armes avec moi, et ne portait pas d'armure non plus, me croyant en sécurité dans les murs de la ville. Erreur de débutant. Contre 5, j'allais devoir jouer finement. Il ne devait en aucun cas m'immobiliser, ou ce serait terminé. Je n'avais que peu d'argent sur moi, mais à voir leurs regards, leurs jeter ma bourse ne les ferais pas repartir tranquillement. Jouer de mon grade pour les intimider était aussi une option, mais je doutais que cela m'aide beaucoup.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retournait précipitamment. Trois autres hommes bloquaient désormais la ruelle.

L'enfant me fixa, et sourit méchamment avant de se poster en retrait. Il était dans le coup. C'était l'appât, et moi la proie.

Dégainant mon couteau, je fléchissais légèrement mes membres, prête à bondir sur le premier qui s'approcherait un peu trop. Huit contre un, je n'avais pour moi que l'effet de surprise : Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas d'avoir devant eux l'un des meilleur mercenaire d'Eorzéa. Mais je ne connaissais pas non plus leurs niveaux, et ils se pouvait bien qu'ils sachent se battre.

J'essayais la diplomatie.

« -Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, j'en ai très peu, mais je vous laisse ma bourse avec plaisir. »

Et voilà que je me mettais à marchander. Ça n'était pas du tout la bonne direction à emprunter.

Ils rigolèrent.

« -Toi, nous faire du mal ? J'ai du mal à te croire. Quant à ton argent, tu peux commencer par nous donner ta bourse, c'est une bonne idée... »

Ma queue fouettait l'air, mais pas d'énervement. J'étais incroyablement anxieuse. Et cela se voyait. Loin de moi le calme habituel d'avant la bataille. L'absence des mes armes m'affaiblissait considérablement. J'étais habituée à me battre avec un bouclier. Et je me retrouvais démunie et sans confiance en son absence.

Fait supplémentaire, je ne voulais pas les tuer. En tant que Paladin, je m'étais toujours considérée comme protectrice plutôt que combattante et mes valeurs allaient à l'encontre du meurtre. Je ne tuais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. La plupart du temps je me contentais d'assommer mes ennemis. Avec mon bouclier. Que je n'avais pas. Ma négligence de ces dernières années me frappa alors en pleine face. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si vulnérable. J'aurais du continuer à me battre sans armes, j'aurais du apprendre l'art du pugilisme ou celui des surineurs. Cuirassée par mon armure, mon épée dans une main, le bouclier dans l'autre, je me sentais invincible, et je n'avais jamais envisagée que j'aurais besoin de me battre en dehors du champ de bataille, de façon totalement imprévue. J'étais démunie. Et cela risquait de me coûter cher aujourd'hui.

L'un des hommes derrière moi s'avança et saisit mon poignet droit. Vive, je fis passer le poignard dans l'autre main, et lui entaillait sévèrement le bras. Me lâchant, il recula en hurlant, le bras serré contre sa poitrine, du sang tachant les guenilles qu'il portait.

« -Tu vas payer pour ça, chienne ! »

Je feulais dans sa direction et sans plus attendre, je me propulsais dans les airs et retombait lourdement sur l'homme le plus proche, le mettant à terre. J'envoyais valdinguer mon pied droit dans la mâchoire d'un autre, et mon coude dans un estomac derrière moi. Feintant, j'évitais la gifle magistrale qu'avait voulu me mettre un grand barbu et lui renvoyait un coup de poing dans son nez, laissant jaillir un flot de sang alors qu'il s'écroulait lourdement. L'absence de mon équipement avait au moins un avantage : ma force en était décuplée, le poids des protections auxquelles mes muscles étaient habitués, absents.

Dans mon élan, j'envoyais une nouvelle fois mon pied valdinguer dans un visage, mais une main ferme s'abattit sur ma cheville, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Et alors que j'allais m'écraser face contre terre, un autre se saisit de mon bras et le tordit dans mon dos, me faisant lâcher ma lame. Je ne pu retenir le cri de douleur et d'inquiétude qui jaillit de ma gorge. Mon autre bras fut saisit alors que je tentais de récupérer ma jambe. Je réussis d'ailleurs à l'extirper, et, me démenant comme une furie malgré mes bras tordus dans le dos, j'en envoyais un autre au tapis, au moins brièvement.

De rage, l'homme qui venait de se relever sortit son poignard et m'entailla le bras dans un geste de pure vengeance, me faisant lâcher un autre cri. Je dardais un regard de haine sur l'immondice qui avait fait ça et le menaçait en feulant. Piètre menace. Un autre s'approcha avec une massue, et je compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Si je les laissaient m'assommer, j'étais fichue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils cherchaient et où ils comptaient m'emmener. L'espèce de brute épaisse qui me maintenait se recula légèrement lorsque son acolyte leva sa masse. Je fermais les yeux, me préparant au choc.

« Ça va aller Ez, tu en a prit des plus durs que ça, des coups » tentais-je de me rassurer intérieurement.

Et alors que la massue allait s'abattre sur mon crâne, un sifflement, suivit du craquement caractéristique du bois fendu deux se fit entendre. Redressant la tête, j'avisais brièvement l'éclat d'une lame. Je me penchais brusquement en avant, tirant sur mes bras meurtris pour entraîner l'homme derrière moi par dessus mon dos. Sous la surprise, je réussis à le déstabiliser et lorsqu'il lâcha mes mains, j'assenais un violent coup de pied dans sa nuque, le couchant au moins pour un temps. Autour de moi gisais l'homme au nez cassé et celui qui me maintenait auparavant. Ceux que j'avais réussi a atteindre partiellement s'étaient relevés et faisaient bloc face à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir.

J'eus la vague impression d'avoir été oubliée. Récupérant ma dague au sol, je taillais la première paire de genou qui entra dans mon champ de vision, entraînant la chute définitive d'un troisième.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Deux se retournèrent vers moi et tentèrent une nouvelle fois de m'immobiliser.

Ce faisant, ils dégagèrent mon champ de vision, et apparut à ma plus grande surprise le guerrier du front. Ébahis, j'en oubliais de me défendre et les deux gaillards m'immobilisèrent au sol.

Je jurais, me débattant de nouveau, mais une main saisit mes cheveux et le contact d'une lame froide et aiguisée s'imposa alors contre ma gorge, m'immobilisant bien plus sûrement que des liens. Reportant mon attention sur le guerrier, je le vis lever sa hache, et, du revers, assommer l'un des hommes qui se tenait face a lui. Il attendit qu'un autre se jette sur lui et lui balança l'extrémité de sa hache dans le ventre. Je notais qu'il faisait attention à n'utiliser que les parties non tranchantes de son arme ce qui réduisait considérablement son champ d'action. Nul doute qu'en un tour de main, il aurait tous pu les étriper. Il ne voulait pas les tuer.

« -Stop ! Hurla alors celui qui me menaçait. Un pas de plus et je lui tranche la gorge. »

Le guerrier avisa la situation inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais et son regard croisa le mien un bref instant. Puis, il posa un regard ennuyé sur l'homme qui me maintenait à terre.

« -Voila ce que je vous propose, dit il d'une voix calme, basse, et grave. Des frissons remontèrent le long de mon échine. Vous la relâchez, je vous livre aux Immortels, et on en reste là. »

Les truands encore capables de marcher avaient commencés à se redresser, en aidant les autres. Les moins blessés commencèrent à rigoler.

«-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de dicter les règles, idiot. Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi, tu ne ferais pas le poids. »

« -Seulement vous n'avez pas l'air en très grande forme, toi et tes amis. Et tu oublies qu'il me suffit de tendre le bras pour te séparer le crane en deux. »

L'homme rigola de nouveau.

« -Et toi tu oublis que d'un tour de bras, je lui tranche la g... » Le guerrier venait de tendre son bras, envoyant avec une précision à faire pâlir les meilleurs archers sa hache dans le crane de l'autre. Et bel et bien du coté tranchant cette fois ci. L'homme s'effondra sur moi dans un souffle, la pression de la dague contre mon cou s'effaçant dans le même temps. Glacée, je me redressais d'un coup. Les hommes s'étaient immobilisés.

« -Je ne suis pas très patient, c'est mon pire défaut. » En deux enjambées, il récupéra la hache dans la cervelle de l'autre et la posa sur son épaule. Il m'inspecta d'un regard, sans un mot. Prudente, je gardais l'élément le plus dangereux de la situation dans ma ligne de mire. Autrement dit, je me plaçais de façon à pouvoir réagir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre moi. Il m'avait épargné une fois, et venait de me sortir d'une situation périlleuse, mais je ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant. D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Il n'était pas reconnu que les guerriers secouraient les pauvres et les faibles. Mais je n'étais pas faible, au nom d'Halone ! Et je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme tel ! J'étais Paladin, fière de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, volant au secours de ceux qui en avaient besoin ! La situation était terriblement humiliante. Aujourd'hui, j'étais celle qui n'avait pas été capable de se défendre seule.

« -Toi, dit-il en désignant le jeune garçon, terré derrière un tonneau de l'allée, et que j'avais complètement oublié. Prends la corde la bas et enroule les poignets de tes copains. »

Le gamin ne bougea pas, terrifié.

« -Aller ! » Rugit-il. Je sursautais sous la violence de l'injonction et les menaces que laissait présager sa voix, en ne prononçant pourtant qu'un simple mot. Les truands jetaient des regards frénétiques à leur acolyte dont le crane était effectivement séparé en deux parties très nettes, et lorsque le gamin s'approcha d'eux, ils tendirent tous leurs mains de bonne grâce. Le regard perçant du guerrier scrutait les moindres faits et gestes du gamin, et, soupirant, il me tendit sa hache, avec un regard qui signifiait sans aucun doute : « Au cas où. »

Il s'approcha des prisonniers et, d'une poigne de fer, resserra les liens, en faisant grimacer certains de douleurs. Puis il attacha également les poings de l'enfant et se redressa, se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prit alors. Je levais sa propre hache vers lui, le menaçant.


End file.
